Making History
Walkthrough Not necessary, but makes it easier. Not necessary, but makes it easier. Not necessary, but makes it easier. |items= *A spade (spade in toolbelt will not work) *2 ecto-tokens (or completion of Ghosts Ahoy) or 4100gp to charter a ship from Port Sarim to Port Phasmatys *An un-enchanted sapphire amulet (strung) *An Amulet of Ghostspeak Helpful, but not required: *Ardougne teleport runes *An Enchanted lyre, or a house in Rellekka and Teleport to House runes or house teletabs. Or, home teleport to Lunar Isle and purposely get kicked off the island, and end up in Rellekka. (Other methods that involve a bit of walking may be found here) *Castle Wars transport options *The Ectophial *A Dramen or Lunar staff for the use of Fairy Rings, unless you've done Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift. }} * Talk to Jorral in the outpost south of the Tree Gnome Stronghold, north-west of East Ardougne. In order to save the outpost from King Lathas, you'll need to talk to Erin the silver merchant, Droalak the ghost, and Dron the warrior. You can do this in any order. Erin, the Silver Merchant * Go to East Ardougne, and talk to Silver merchant (Erin) who works on the silver stall at the market; resist the urge to steal from Erin's stall. You won't be able to talk to him until you've "considered your actions". Logging out and in doesn't cut short the time. * He will give you an enchanted key. You need to use it to find a buried chest. * The closer you are to the chest, the warmer the key. There are six temperatures: Freezing, cold, warm, very hot, burning hot, and steaming hot. When the key is steaming hot, you're right on the spot and you need to dig to get the chest! * The key will also tell you if it's become a bit hotter, or a bit colder since the last time you used it. (Like the snow imps in the 2008 Christmas event) * It should lead you to an area near bit south of the observatory, north of Castle Wars. * When the key is steaming hot, click your spade to dig up a chest. Use the Enchanted Key on the chest to open it to get Drozal's Journal. * Read it to learn about a Zamorakian that used to live in the outpost who played pranks on the people of Ardougne. Note: You cannot use the Enchanted Key to find any additional treasure until this quest is complete. If you use the key, you get the message "You have already found the chest" (If the chest has not been opened to get the journal yet) or "You have already found the journal." If you've already given the journal to Jorral, the message is "You've already delivered the journal." Droalak, the Ghost * Taking your Ghostspeak amulet and a strung Sapphire amulet travel to Port Phasmatys (if you haven't completed Ghosts Ahoy, pay two ecto-tokens to the town guards, or charter a ship to the port, otherwise the entry is free). * Once inside, go to the general store and talk to Droalak just outside of the general store. * He will give you a scroll if you give his wife, Melina, a strung sapphire amulet. Melina is in the building northeast of Droalak. Give her the amulet and she will tell you that she feels complete. She then disappears! * Don't forget to go back to Droalak to get the scroll! * Upon completion of the quest, you may return to Droalak and let him know how things went. Upon learning of what happened, he will disappear. Dron, the Warrior Go to Rellekka. Speak to Dron, who is northeast of the market, next to a musician. He will tell you to talk to his brother, Blanin in the south-east part of the town, North of the house with the dairy churn. When you return from speaking with Blanin, Dron will ask several questions (the order is different for each player and the questions vary in wording), and the answers to the questions are: *He is 36 years, 8 months, and 21 days old. *He wields an iron mace in battle. *He eats rats for breakfast. *He eats kittens for lunch. *He eats bunnies for tea. *His favourite drink is red spider blood. *He studies the fourth and fifth ages. *His house is on the northeast side of town. *His pet cat is named Fluffy. *5+7='12, but what does that have to do with anything?' *His brother's name is Blanin. When you answer the questions, he will tell you a story about two friends. Back to Jorral * Give everything to Jorral. He'll give you a letter to take to the King of East Ardougne. * King Lathas can be found in his castle in the west side of East Ardougne just across the river. He is on the first floor, or upstairs in his bedroom. He will give you a letter in which he promises not to tear down the outpost. * Take the letter to Jorral. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 3 Quest points * 1,000 Experience * 1,000 Experience * 750 coins * Enchanted key (allowing you to go on your own treasure digs until it disappears; see Enchanted key miniquest) * Access to the museum in the outpost * After the quest, you can read an incomplete list of all your exploits on the bookcase at the outpost, but cannot take it away. * After this quest you can talk to Historian Minas in the Varrock Museum to gain kudos. :Note: Report back to Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos. See Varrock Museum for more information. Required for completing Completion of Making History is required for the following: *Meeting History Trivia *Despite the fact that the quest has been removed from the game, your efforts during the'' Sheep Shearer quest will appear in "The Mysterious Adventurer" if you did it before it was removed. *Your Adventurer's Log will say "''The history behind the outpost has been solved; I’d never have thought it would be so intricate!" when you complete the quest. *This quest is underappreciated by many players, leading to its being largely ignored, and otherwise viewed as unimportant. nl:Making History fi:Making History Category:Making History Category:Wikia Game Guides quests